


Capture the Flag

by GratefulLurkingAnon



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Cold, Gen, Sickness, sneeze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 09:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14615169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GratefulLurkingAnon/pseuds/GratefulLurkingAnon





	Capture the Flag

”You got to be shitting me,” Max snarled watching their camp counselor cheerfully explaining the rules of capture the flag while shaking like a leaf and trying to sniff in the snot escaping his nose. It was kinda gross.

  “Sniff, a-and after y-you-sniff-” David tried to instruct the kids.

   “David, nobody here is getting a shit out of your explanation you dumbfuck health instruction violation,” Max pointed out.

   “Screw the rules, let’s just have a war!” Nikki yelled.

   “S-should I start-sniff-from the beginning again? We split uahp i-in-TSHIUH!” David sneezed without covering. Disgusting stream of yellowish snot run all the way down to his chin.

   “EW! That’s it! Guys. grab some sticks,  it’s Gwen’s job to deal with this kind of shit,” Max told, taking one of the flags and poking David with it while keeping his distance. The other kids joined him and they managed to chase David inside the counselors’ cabin. They barricaded the door.

   “K-kids, I think you’re o-overreacting a bit…” David told through the door, trying to open it.

   “The fuck we are,” Max yelled back.

   Gwen had been listening to music with headphones on while doing the paperwork, so it did take some time for her notice what was going on. “David, what the fuck, I thought we agreed on you keeping the little monsters in bay while I do this pap- Wait, did they make you cry again?”

   “N-no, there’s just a slight- sniff- misundersst-TSCHIUH! Hi-TSCHIUH!” David sneezed, this time remembering to cover it with his hand, resulting his hand to become covered in the snot.

   “Fuck,” Gwen said, then took a deep breath, took out some tissues and handed them to David. “Okay, change of plans, you take some medicine and rest here while I deal with the kids.”

   “N-no, I can-” David started.

   “You can what? Infect the kids and have me take care of a camp full of sick kids?” Gwen asked.

   “Sorry. Y-you’re right, I’ll stay here and take care of-sniff-the paperwork,” David told and soon after sneezed violently.

   “Nope, you won’t go near the paperwork either, we don’t really want official forms to be soiled in snot,” Gwen said, poured some drinking water on an electric kettle and turned it on. “Drink some tea and rest, if you don’t, I will demonstrate my knot tying skills by roping you in your bed.”

   David seemed a bit startled. “Y-yes, I’ll do that, thank you Gwen,” he said and walked to his desk to get his cup.

   “Okay kids, unblock the door now. You win, David stays here and I’m going to play with you instead,” Gwen told.

   “Or we leave you there too and gain the control over the camp!” Max yelled back.

   “Oh I am going to get out in one way or another. If you little shits want to keep your dessert privilege, you better let me out, NOW,” Gwen ordered. The door got unblocked and Gwen stepped out, just to be faced with the kids pointing their sticks at her.

   “How we know you’re not infected too?” Max asked suspicious.

   Gwen grabbed his flagpole away. “Okay, clearly you all are full of energy so let’s fucking start this game. Form two teams, now!” she ordered.

   After shortly explaining the rules, she watched over the kids playing a very weird round of capture the flag that seemed to have some extra rules added by the campers but Gwen thought it was fine to let it slide as no-one got hurt. At lunch time, she went to quickly check on David who was obediently sleeping in his bed.

   “Get better soon, I don’t know how long I can keep doing this without you. The camp needs you,” Gwen said and left to join the campers.

   After Gwen was gone, David opened up his eyes, crying few tears of joy.


End file.
